Love At First Kiss
by iDunnoU
Summary: Boy x Boy WARNING. Can a simple kiss spark a mutual love or will it remind one sided? In love with the clueless blond, Sasuke promises himself he will never confess his feelings to Naruto. When an unexpected rival comes into the spotlight ready to destroy the only thing Sasuke cares about he decides to risk it all before he has nothing left.


**Note: This is a rewrite of a fanfiction I started posting on DeviantArt and abandoned. It was originally in a first person style. If for some reason you are interested in checking out the original: art/SxN-Love-At-First-Kiss-Ch-1-149516581**

**All character are copyrighted to their rightful owner; Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto scoffed as he watched the girls of the school once again eye fuck his best friend. For once he wished someone would look at him the same way. Anything was better than what he felt he got; hate. Since a young age he had been a victim of bullying. It was something Naruto never understood, and something that never got better until his high school years, when he entered a private academy. That though also opened up a whole new conflict.

Konoha Private Academy was known as a rich kids school. Many students were from wealthy backgrounds, and if not that they had got in by extremely high marks. Naruto on the other hand fit in neither group. He had got in thanks to connections which didn't sit well with many students as first. The principal of the school was something like a close family friend if not more. It was thanks to her that he was able to get in, and he was quite thankful for that. Thanks to Tsunade he was able to live a fairly normal life and finally makes some true friends. His very first and unexpected one being Sasuke Uchiha.

It would be a lie to say the two started off on good terms. Right away Sasuke came off as a stuck up prick towards Naruto. He noticed after a while though of watching the dark-haired male was like that towards everyone. The curious nature of his took over from there and slowly they began to grow closer and closer. Not without a few "friendly" flights of who the bigger idiot was. Sasuke usually coming out on top. It was because of this connection though that Naruto felt something he never had before. A best friend as well as someone who understood him greatly. They both had lost their parents at a young age and were raised by their older brothers.

"You still coming after school?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke before he grinned his signature grin and threw an arm around his friend's shoulder. He could feel the dager like glares coming from all sides. "Of course! Though could we maybe not watch horror movies this time..."

"Sure thing."

The blond could tell just by the look in Sasuke's eyes there was no truth behind those words. He also knew there was no point in saying anything more about it at that moment. It was a conversation for after their class, on their way home.

As they entered the classroom Naruto noticed Shikamaru and Kiba already seated at the back of the classroom. The latter in a writing frenzy to complete what he was sure was unfinished homework. He confirmed that guess as Sasuke and him approached the two.

"Won't Kakashi-sensei know you didn't do it if you are copying from Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah right. I doubt he even really pays attention. He is always reading that prono book of his."

He couldn't really argue with him there. Kakashi rarely looked away from his book; Icha Icha, or something along those lines. Even during class he would be reading it and chuckling off and on. Naruto couldn't understand why it was so good. He had looked through it when he had visited his godfather Jiraiya, who was also the author behind the widely know book. It didn't hold his interest at all.

Sasuke took the chance to leave the three friends alone to find his seat. Naruto soon followed suit when he noticed the sliver-haired teacher come into the room. He felt proud that for once he had his homework completely finished, though not without help. The students handed that in as well as had a pop quiz. Basic grammar knowledge which had a short essay at the end. He was sure it was because the mid-aged man didn't want to deal with actually teaching on a Friday. Either way class flew by a lot faster than Naruto had though.

The blond handed in his quiz to the front along with the rest of his classmates on the way out. He met up with Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru once he was outside the room. Him and Kiba keeping the conversation lively as they walked to the shoe lockers. From there they split up to go their separate ways.

Naruto didn't skip a beat as he jumped from good-byes to conversation with the dark-haired male. "Hey, hey. Isn't there any kind of girl you are interested in? Girls are constantly falling all over you, yet you never seem to react. It is sicken really. They will probably lose interest if you just get a girl friend already. Maybe you just aren't interested in anyone from our school.. I can hook you up! Gaara might know some girls."

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?" He looked to a serious looking Sasuke.

An awkward silence set around the two.


End file.
